Episode 9266 (4th October 2017)
Plot Nathan tells the court that Bethany pursued him after he saved her from a drugs overdose. Rita locks herself in her bedroom. Norris packs Gemma and Jenny off so that he can talk her round. Phelan is angry that Nicola gave Daniel the house's address. He refuses to answer Daniel's questions about Michael Rodwell but accidentally points him in the right direction by assuming that he's spoken to Anna. Rita tells Norris she'd rather go quickly than face a long decline. She's scared of becoming a shell of her former self and becoming a burden on her friends. Nathan says he felt responsible for Bethany as she was so messed up. He denies burning her with the cigarette and claims she self-harmed. Daniel asks Anna about Michael. She advises him to forget about the Calcutta Street scam as Michael paid for it with his life. Todd tells the factory girls that they haven't made any money because their crowdfunding page is boring. Beth wants to use Hope's cancer as a sob story but Fiz and Tyrone are against it. Norris shows Rita how much their friendship means to him and tells her he'll be there for her whatever happens. Sarah worries that Nathan's crocodile tears will convince the jury. He continues to deny that the three men in Bethany's room paid him in exchange for sex with her but the prosecution lands the killing blow by asking him about the texts he sent asking for the usual price and the money found on him which was traced back to ATMs where the men made withdrawals. Daniel questions Todd next, who tells him that Phelan had nothing to do with the scam. Phelan then steps out of another room just as Daniel leaves, assuring Todd that he'll get to the bottom of the situation. Rita changes her mind and decides to undergo the surgery. She kisses Norris before going into the operating theatre. The jury reach a verdict. Nathan is found guilty of rape and conspiracy to commit rape; the other men including Neil and Ian are all convicted of rape. Bethany cries with relief as she and Sarah head home together. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Neil's Barrister - Anthony Barclay *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Clerk - Natalie Husdan *Prosecution Barrister - James Weber Brown *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Ian's Barrister - David Smith *Nathan's Barrister - Amelia Curtis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Alexander Ward *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, waiting room and corridor *Derelict house - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan inadvertently provides Daniel with a new lead; Faye confronts Seb with her suspicions; and a cocky Nathan hopes he can about justice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,280,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes